Mark Jindrak
Jindrak came into the company in July 2001 as part of The Alliance that invaded the WWF roster. Jindrak wrestled in dark matches and at house shows throughout July. His debut and only televised match was on the July 28, 2001 episode of Jakked, defeating Jerry Lynn. He returned to WWE television on the October 13, 2002 episode Sunday Night Heat defeating Justin Credible. He made a few more appearances on Heat in late 2002, defeating wrestlers such as Credible, Raven, and Stevie Richards until suffering an ankle injury. Jindrak was soon called up by WWE. He made his Raw debut on July 7, 2003 as a face where he was defeated by Chris Jericho. He then formed a tag team with Garrison Cade on the Raw brand. The team feuded with teams such as La Résistance, Evolution, and The Dudley Boyz. The team soon separated when Jindrak was drafted to the SmackDown! brand on March 22, 2004. He first appeared on SmackDown!'s sister show Velocity, where he turned heel and adopted an egotistical, narcissistic gimmick obsessed with his own physique while calling himself "The Reflection of Perfection". On April 8, 2004, Jindrak gained Theodore Long's managerial services for a brief period until the pair split in July when Long turned face and became the general manager of SmackDown! while Jindrak remained on Velocity. In September, Jindrak aligned himself with Kurt Angle and Luther Reigns, whom he helped take down and shave Big Show bald during the fifth anniversary episode of SmackDown!. Jindrak was in the 2005 Royal Rumble match, entering at number 22, but was eliminated by Kane. Jindrak and Reigns continued to serve as Kurt Angle's proteges and also his bodyguards until February, 2005 when Jindrak and Reigns split from Angle to continue their own feud with The Undertaker. Jindrak continued to team with Reigns until early March, 2005. The pair began to have a falling out, most notably after Jindrak submitted to a triangle choke, losing a "Double Jeopardy" handicap match on the February 24, 2005 episode of SmackDown! in Philadelphia to The Undertaker. The following week Jindrak and Reigns lost a tag team title match to Eddie Guerrero and Rey Mysterio, and Jindrak turned face once again after getting into a fight with Reigns and knocking him out with a left hook. The next week on SmackDown! on March 10, Jindrak defeated Reigns. After this, Jindrak became a lower card star performing on Velocity, and only appearing on SmackDown! to job for other wrestlers, portraying both a face and heel character. On the May 28, 2005 episode of Velocity Jindrak faced Orlando Jordan for the United States Championship, however Jindrak lost after Jordan hit him with a blackout. Jindrak's last match as a SmackDown! superstar was on the June 18th episode of Velocity in a losing effort to Rene Dupree, even though he had a good showing in most of the match. On June 30, 2005, Jindrak became one of the last minute trades in the 2005 WWE Draft, which saw him jump from SmackDown! back to Raw. Jindrak only had one match with the Raw brand, where René Duprée forced him to submit to a cobra clutch. Jindrak was then released from his contract shortly thereafter on July 5, 2005. Category:Current Alumni